


'Bored!' Experiment

by johnlockluvs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockluvs/pseuds/johnlockluvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bored”, Sherlock yelled. This was the third time he’d said that. Normally, John would find this annoying but he was in a rather good mood and this was the perfect time to try out his plan. (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bored!' Experiment

“Bored”, Sherlock yelled. This was the third time he’d said that. Normally, John would find this annoying but he was in a rather good mood and this was the perfect time to try out his plan. But we’ll get back to that later, first you need some background information. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

John couldn’t deny the fact that he found his flat mate extremely attractive. Its not that John was ashamed of the idea of him being gay. He didn’t care where people put their genitals as long as it was consensual. The thing that made John quizzical was that he had never thought of himself as gay, or bi, or anything but straight for that matter. He’s a doctor so he wasn’t uncomfortable around the male structure. He wasn’t embarrassed for that matter, when he acknowledged that a certain man was attractive. He figured that sense women would call each other hot or good-looking without being gay, so he could too. He later realized that not being uncomfortable around a naked man, and acknowledging when he knew a man was attractive was actually a bit gay. The person that made John question his sexuality was of course, Sherlock. 

Not only did he have bright beaming eyes and a sexy slender body, but also a smile that could kill. Irene was right when she said brainy was the new sexy. He figured the only way to figure this all out was to do an experiment. After all, it was causing John to be quite distracted and there’s probably no worse job to be distracted then a Doctor. He knew Sherlock was gay, and he had thought and had been told that he was a very attractive man. Plus, he could have sworn he’d caught Sherlock looking at him, in that way. He knew Sherlock had caught him anyway. This was how he was thinking of playing it out. He’d take Sherlock’s pulse and watch to see if his eyes dilated when moving close to his flat-mate. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Okay, back to the real story, John had been meaning to get the courage to try it. He was nervous because as soon as he placed his fingertips to Sherlock’s wrist and looked into his eyes, Sherlock would know what he was doing. If Sherlock’s respond wasn’t what John was hoping for, he’d be quite embarrassed. Another notion that made him anxious was what if he got turned down or if he wasn’t any good. All or anything of this could ruin the friendship that they had. 

“Bored”, Sherlock yelled for the fourth time that morning. “Entertain me, John!”  
‘Perfect’, John thought as he smirked. “wanna do a experiment?” John yelled from the kitchen.  
“What kind of experiment?” Sherlock replied, “It’d better be good!”  
“You’ll like it, I hope anyway..” John said, “Wait while I get it set up.”  
John needed a minute to collect and prepare himself. He checked his appearance and his breath. “Okay.” John said walking over to Sherlock. Without any warning he grabbed Sherlock’s wrist and leaned towards his extremely handsome companion. Sherlock responded exactly the way John was hoping for. 

 

Sherlock looked slightly confused, but his pupils dilated and his pulse rose to a strangely fast rate. That was all John needed, “Good” he whispered and leaned in to kiss Sherlock. John pulled back to watch Sherlock’s reaction. “Ohhhh, very clever Doctor, you caught me.” Sherlock stated with a smirk. “That’s not my only trick you know.” John replied with a wink. John leaned down again his time wrapping his legs around Sherlock’s hips and sitting on him. They were kissing quite passionately at this point, considering the feeling had been building up to this for quite some time. ‘This is turning out even better than I expected’ John thought to himself. They started to feel each other get hard. John was getting to excited to stay on the couch like a bunch of love-struck teenagers. Sherlock had moved his legs around John middle. John continued to kiss him as he stood up. Sherlock was still clutching to him as John walked towards Sherlock’s room. Sherlock was extremely surprised to see how strong John was, which only turned him on more. He had to admit strong army men were kind of this thing. John continued to walk to Sherlock’s room with incredible coordination considering a full-grown man was wrapped around him and they were still kissing with tongue. When they reached Sherlock’s door, John opened it, without interrupting the kissing. John bent forward to place Sherlock on the bed. They needed to talk before all his played out, with a ridiculously amount of self-control, considering all he wanted was to be pressed against Sherlock, John moved away from him. . Sherlock looked puzzled and worried. 

“Am I doing something wrong?” Sherlock said with a bit of worry in his voice.  
“No, I’m just worried about a couple things.” John said uncertainly.  
“Okay, tell me.” Sherlock said.  
“Well I don’t know if this will even work out i'm not sure i'm even gay, I mean I could have gotten hard doing this with a girl. We haven’t done anything strictly gay yet, and what if I’m not into it, or worse, what if i'm not good at it. I’ve never done this and I don’t want to ruin our current relationship, whatever that might be. I don’t know I guess, you’re just simply my Sherlock... That cant be ruined, things are perfect the why the were- are, and I thought you were asexual. I mean you never seem interested in anything like that. I don’t want to pressure you to do anything.” John said all rather quickly and with anxiety in his voice.  
Before John could continue to worry out loud Sherlock placed a light kiss on John’s lips.  
“God you’re cute when you ramble.” Sherlock said with a smile,  
He then grabbed John’s hand and placed it over his hard cock. John looked stunned and excited.  
“Let’s think about his logically. My hard penis is evidence that I’m rather interested in having sex with you, so i'm not asexual. Secondly, we’ve already begun so we might as well continue, it’s not as if things could get worse between us. I can’t think of one thing that would make us stop being friends. And lastly your facial expression just then and your hard cock is a pretty clear sign that you’re gay, or at least bisexual. So shut up and kiss me.” Sherlock stated simply. 

“Blimey, you are perfect.” – John thought as he pulled Sherlock close and started to unbutton his almost lovers shirt. A smile danced across Johns face as he pulled away to lift his own shirt off and throw it. John was straddling Sherlock’s middle he moved down and began to unzip Sherlock’s pants. “What are you doing?” Sherlock asked as John grabbed Sherlock’s shaft.  
“Practicing” John, whispered with a wink.  
He placed his wetted lips on Sherlock’s cock and began licking, sucking, humming and then began to deep throat him. John could taste him and his pre-cum. This was the best sexual experience he’s ever had and he hadn’t even got laid yet. 

“HolyShitOhMyGodJohnJohnMmmmmI’mgonnacum, stop.”  
John pulled Sherlock’s hard penis out of his mouth,  
“What do you think?” he said with a smile.  
"Damn doctor, there is no way that was your first time giving a blowjob, absolutely no way." - Sherlock said completely surprised.  
"I guess just fantasying about it for about for a long time, made it easier to do." John said then began kissing Sherlock again.  
Sherlock was moaning as John moved down to give Sherlock a hickey right above his amazingly defined collarbones.  
"And you were worried you'd be no good." Sherlock said with a chuckle.  
They continued to unclothe each other until they were entangled and rolling around and kissing passionately.  
"So what do we do now?" John said

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The stayed in bed all night long, making love, laughing, talking, and finally falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
It wasn’t just the pleasure that made the night great. No, it was a mix of things that made it absolutely perfect. John had never felt so comfortably around someone in his entire life. He felt completely safe with Sherlock, even though half the time they were doing something dangerous anyway. He never needed to pretend who he was around Sherlock. He never felt the want or the need to just lay and feel someone’s heartbeat next to his. I guess this is when he fully realized how completely in love with Sherlock he was. It was in that moment, when Sherlock slowly woke and reached up for a light, delicate kiss, John knew he’d never want anyone or anything as much as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this idiotic, lively, stunning, perfect man. 

 

He knew it wasn’t gonna be easy, or safe for that matter but damn it sure was worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. I just sat down and wrote it so not a huge amount of thought. Hope it made someone smile!  
> Anyway, i love this fandom you guys rock.  
> xx


End file.
